1. Field
The following description relates to a display apparatus including a sealing portion having improved reliability and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus, such as an organic light-emitting display device including a thin film transistor (TFT), is applied to a mobile device such as a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), a super-slim notebook, a digital camera, a video camera, or personal digital assistant (PDA), or an electronic/electrical product such as a super-thin TV or the like. Here, in these device and product applications, the display apparatus has taken center stage.
In the organic light-emitting display device, upper and lower substrates are sealed to protect an organic light-emitting device from the outside. For this purpose, a sealing material is coated and hardened between the upper and lower substrates to bond the upper and lower substrates to each other. When the sealing material is sealed, bonding is to be uniformly performed in order to maintain structural strength.